Bowties are cool
by BlackHorus97531
Summary: Rose and the Meta-crisis Doctor are living happily with their three children, Mason, Jacob, and Ava. When the 11th Doctor finds a way into their world, what will happen to their domestic life?


The Doctor turned over in the bed, wrapping his arm around dozing Rose.

Leaning up slightly, he whispered, "Good morning," into her ear, and he felt himself cringe as he heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by an angry yell. Looking at the clock, it read '4:57'.

"Your turn," Rose murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Faker," the brown-haired man teased, before getting up off the bed, then rubbed his eyes in his tiredness.

He walked out the room and down the hall to the kitchen, to his three children in a small war zone.

Half-eaten bananas were strewn across the floor, and plates were in pieces on the tile, while his middle child, Jacob, age 9, had jam thick in his hair and a stack of plates to his left on his position of the counter, while his other son, Mason, age 11, was on the floor, looking up at Jacob.

"Throw another one!" he ordered, and, as Jacob let yet another plate fall, dashed to the bottom of the counter, catching the white china plate safely.

"Caught it!" he hollered, then threw it up to the waiting dirty-blond-haired boy.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" Doctor said, from his position in the doorframe.

The two boys' heads snapped to where he was standing.

"We're getting faster!" Mason quickly explained.

"Your room is a forest, while your bed and other things are in a treehouse. You didn't think that you could've ran through _that_, instead of ruining our plates?" the Doctor suggested.

"Yeah! That's a better idea!" Mason realized, and he waved to Jacob to follow him.

"Come on!" he ordered, before racing down the hall, while Jacob climbed down the counter.

"Bye, Dad!" Jacob called, as he ran down the hall.

"Your brothers are insane," the Doctor said, his words directed to his 4 year old daughter sitting on their circular wood table in the corner, with an opened bottle of jam at her said, and her hand covered in jam, along with her mouth.

Even though his daughter, Ava, was nearing her 5rd birthday, she had never spoken a word. There was nothing really _wrong _with her. When she had turned 3, Rose had suggested that they should examine her vocal cords, because of her silentness. He had examined her, and nothing was wrong. It wasn't because she was mute, it wasn't because of her age, it was simply because she didn't speak. No real reason. Despite her muteness, she was smarter then Jacob and Mason put together. She had gotten past all the baby-proofing, she knew how to get places that were much too high for her, and she knew every single room in the TARDIS. If you told her to go to the Media Room, she would shoot down the hall to the Media Room. She even knew where the Generations Room, a rom where all the Doctor's regenerations each had a painted portrait on the walls, a room not even Rose knew about.

The Doctor picked up Ava, swung her around in the air, and placed her in her playpen. Because of her intelligence, her playpen was made out of glass to prevent her from climbing out, and if she reached her arms up, her elbows would just reach the top of the glass.

"Ba! Ba!" she protested, chucking her yellow fluffy duck in anger at him. She even knew that her parents were concerned about her behavior, so whenever they did something that she didn't like, she would pronounce vowels. Just fragments of words. Some things that she preferred to say were Ba, Da, Mo, and Ye, all broken words of Bad, Dad, Mom, and Yes. The first time it happened, they had rejoiced, before realizing that they only reason Ava had said it was to escape her dreaded playpen, and that it was simply a fragment.

"Ba_d_, ba_d_," he corrected. "Will you say 'ba_d_'? Please?"

Ava simply pouted, before picking up her old, brown, stuffed dog and set to chew on it.

Sighing, the Doctor picked her up from the playpen and set her on the floor.

"Go play in the Trampoline Room, until everyone's up, okay?" he ordered, and before she shot off to the Trampoline Room, she wrapped her arms around his leg, kissed it, and then shot off to the Trampoline Room.

The tired Time Lord walked down the hall to their room, to see Rose already dressed and ready.

"You were already almost awake. You simply didn't want to deal with the boys," he predicted, leaning on the wall.

"You can't prove that," she told him, smiling. "Besides. I have to PTA stuff."

"Why would you of _all _people sign up for the 'PTA'?" the Doctor asked, lying down on the bed on his back.

"I _told _you. It's because of _her_," she groaned.

"Who? Gla-"

"_Don't _speak her name. Anyway, she told me 'Oh! You seem like the _perfect _woman to be a PTA mom! It's why I signed you up!'" Rose mimicked.

"Now, I have to get up early, and _organize _these events! Can you get the kids up? I'm gonna have to leave around 7, which means I'm not gonna be able to help you," she asked.

"Sure, sure," the Doctor assured, already almost asleep.

He was awoken by the alarm clock, waking him at the usual 7 that it read.

His hand rather abruptly slammed down on the snooze button, killing the loud, annoying sound.

Yawning, he got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kids!" he yelled as he wobbled down the hall in his half-asleep form.

His fist banged on Jacob's room door that was simply a metal sheet, only able to be opened by a passcode locked.

The door slide up, and there was Jacob, tired and in checkered fleece pants and a heavy metal T.

The Doctor continued down the hall to Mason's room. His door was a 4-inch-thick oak door.

"Up and at 'em!" he shouted, banging his fist on this door, too.

Finally, he reached the Trampoline Room, where he had set Ava to the night before. Strangely, Ava, like the other version of the Meta-crisis Doctor, had no need for sleep/

Before his fist reached the door, it opened, revealing Ava.

She skipped down the hall in her usual energetic form to her room.

"Hurry, eat your toast!" the Doctor ordered, as he handed another plate to the waiting Jacob.

"I'm _tired_," he complained yet again, and Mason quickly nodded, with a mouth full of toast.

"Well, then_ maybe _you shouldn't have been up at _5_," he suggested.

"Now hurry up! Hurry up! We have to go in 7 minutes!"

Groaning, Mason hopped down from his and deposited the remains of his toast into the trash.

"Hurry, hurry!" the Doctor hurried, pushing his flattened hand slightly against Jacob's back.

Jacob's toast hung from his mouth, while his arms swung wildly trying to grip the straps of his black backpack.

The three men filed out of the TARDIS in their small, barely decorated Flat, and went out the door.

Ava shuffled out behind them, very content on dragging her feet.

They all got into their old black Honda, which had a rustic noise when it went up 45 MPHl Jacob and Mason on the sides in the back, and Ava in her car seat in the middle.

They pulled up in the parking lot of the elementary school: P. Brayan Elementary School, a small, aged school.

Jacob and Mason unbuckled their seat belts, got Ava from her carseat, and began walking up to the old, paint-needing gate, Ava in the middle of them, clutching tightly on they hands.

"Bye, Dad!" the two brothers called, as the meta-crisis Doctor pressed down on the wheel, releasing a honk.

"Aren;t you getting a new teacher for History?" Jacob asked his brother.

"Duh! Mr. Delft isn't going to the male teacher, anymore. And Bear said he looks like a college professor," Mason answered.

"How does Bear know that?" the dirty-blond-haired boy inquired.

"Bear knows _everything _and _everyone_," Mason snorted.

"And Bear _also _said he wears bow ties."


End file.
